


her aftermath

by mind_boggling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, THIS IS IN NO WAY ROMANTIC, purely platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: The place felt like a time warp, a complete malfunction of the concept of time to each individual person, a malfunction of mere existence. It was a worm hole to another dimension, but this dimension was an individualised hell where nothing got sucked into- because no matter how far to try to push yourself away from it’s open wound, you’re already inside of it.





	her aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> !!ant man and the wasp spoilers below!!
> 
> so this is a little soul world fic about hope van dyne that i feel would be so fitting and comforting to her, but would never actually happen. this is in no way romantic, purely a platonic friendship. the only romance in this is hope/scott. 
> 
> dedicated to my angel del who actually birthed this fic with me when i went off on one about the mid credit scene from amatw. i love you

She can still feel the panic surging through her body. It was so unknown, that amount of adrenaline kicking in on such short notice. It mixed well with pain, and the suffering she endured watching her parents slip away right in front of her. The three of them combined was one of the deadliest weapons known to the human mind; and she stabbed herself with it over and over. 

She felt that she deserved it because she couldn’t save them. 

When she reached out toward them, her fingertips melted, and they crumbled in front of her own eyes. She reached for the walkie that had fallen from her hands, and as she bent down toward it, she felt the ground beneath her shake and her legs give way completely. They were out of sight at this point, out of mind as she felt the only thing on her mind at that very moment in time was the impending feeling of death. 

Hope fell into the ground, and she never got back up again.

She sits on what seems to be the ground. Although she’d never experienced the quantum realm, from what he’d told her, it felt very similar to it. Nothing felt as though it was real, or that it could be touched and felt, or envisioned by the rational mind and the watchful eye. Colours blended together, shapes and lines and things that she couldn’t even name in her head, random spurts of existence sat in front of her. But it felt too strange to even be right there in front of her. It felt like a mirage.

Things collapsed into one another, visions and memories collapsed into her own head, and her mind went into overdrive as she sat on the ground. The place felt like a time warp, a complete malfunction of the concept of time to each individual person, a malfunction of mere existence. It was a worm hole to another dimension, but this dimension was an individualised hell where nothing got sucked into- because no matter how far to try to push yourself away from it’s open wound, you’re already inside of it. 

The one thing she can hear are her own sobs. There are people around her, in close proximity, in fact, but she can’t hear them. Any movement or sound outside of what seemed to be her own bubble, was mute. Her mother and father sat beside her, the two of them holding onto one another in complete silence. Because at least if they died, they’d gone through it together. 

But the only thing on Hope’s mind, was Scott. How alone he must feel. How scared. How tired, angry, frustrated, betrayed, he must feel. He doesn’t know a thing. He doesn’t know where they are, that something had even happened to them. He probably just thought they’d got up and left him- and she didn’t know what hurt her to think about most; his loneliness or the betrayal and hurt he must feel toward her.

Hope looked around the never-ending plain; thousands and thousands of people in front of her. They moved about in a blur, everything in front of her eyes nothing to her, but everything to someone else. And she spots them- all of them. The Avengers. Or what’s left of them. She’d seen them on TV, and from what Scott had told her, she pieced the puzzle together. 

The Winter Soldier; she couldn’t remember his name, sat on the ground and linked closely with a man with- wings? He’s consoling him, as well as trying to console the Black Panther, who seems to pace the plain anxiously, unknowing of what to do. King T’Challa, she remembered his name afterward, remembering a news broadcast of the murder of his father in Vienna. A King ripped from his country to a place where he withholds no power at all. Hope recognises Scarlet Witch, sat in a heap on the ground completely unmoving and silent; even Spider-man. 

_He’s just a kid, Hope, he’s just a kid and he kicked my ass. I don’t understand. I-is that embarrassing? Probably. But it was awesome._

He’s just a kid. The words ring through her mind, and she aches as she looked toward him. He holds onto an older man, a red cloak with a mind of its own wrapping itself around the boy. There’s a pained look on the man’s face, yet he still grips tightly onto the boy, hands shaking. 

Her thoughts turn back to Scott immediately. The adrenaline pumping through him as he explained what happened in Germany, that he fought Iron Man, the War Machine, he teamed up with Captain America, and Hawkeye. That Black Widow punched him in the face. It sounded too painful for her liking, but she watched in awe as Scott thrived in his newfound happiness at being in a civil war. The strangest of sentences to go through her mind. And he’s scared, again, in her mind and she can’t focus her panic on one thing, only on him being alone.

It takes over her completely, breathing uneasy and unsteady as she tries to steady herself. Her body wracks unevenly, before a firm hand is placed on her shoulder. Hope flinches, looking up immediately as a male stands in front of her. He tries to smile, removing the headgear from his face. “Hope?” he asks, “Hope van Dyne?”

She wipes the tears from her cheeks, sniffing loudly. His movements had entered her atmosphere, his noise being heard crystal clear in her ears. He takes a step forward and crouches in front of her. “Scott told me all about you. In fact, he wouldn’t shut up about you in Germany” 

Hope’s breathing is still laboured, but his voice calmed her a little. She frowns, shuffling about her seated position on the ground. “You’re an Avenger” 

“I guess? You could say that. I don’t really know anymore” He replies. He takes a seat next to her on the ground, adjusting himself to sit directly opposite her. There’s a little silence between them as Hope regains her serenity, taking steadier breaths and decreasing her heart rate. “Scott’s irritating, isn’t he?” 

“Wouldn’t have him any other way, though” It’s the first time she manages a laugh. It’s bitter and feeble, but she found genuine peace in what he said. It calmed her to think of the better times, of the times where Scott wasn’t in pain, or didn’t possibly hate her for leaving him there. Leaving him stranded alone. The tears bubble again as she wishes she could tell him. Reassure him that she didn’t go without him. Nodding, she swallows her tears. “What did he say about me?”

He laughs a little, sitting further back into his position in front of her. “That you’re a badass. That we should be scared of you. Most importantly, that you kicked his ass. But you believe in him. He thinks, anyway” 

“He’s right” she replies, a smile on her face as the words muse over her mind. It mixes with her tears and she leans her head forward as she begins to cry once again. He places a hand on her back gingerly, unknowing of what to do as her tears coat the ground between them. He shuffled along until he sits next to her. “He’s alone. He’s all alone out there and he doesn’t even know that we didn’t leave him. He doesn’t know that I stayed til the last minute. I tried to get him out, I tried to bring him back but my hands— they just disintegrated. I didn’t know what to do, one minute I was there and I was talking to him and then—“

“It’s alright,” He says, watching Hope as she begins to break down once again. “It’s alright” he repeats as he pulls her toward his arm. She takes advantage of the consolation, gripping onto his suit as she cries. “They’ll come for us, they will. Cap will come for us”

When he begins to walk away back toward his friends, he suddenly surfaces within her brain. His face, his voice, the headgear he removed— team Cap. She notices only one thing.

_There were like two teams, team Cap and team Iron Man. Team Cap was mine, obviously, and it was insane. There were people running, fighting, people flying. Saw my old friend from Avengers Tower, though. I have to admit his wings are pretty awesome. His name is Sam._

Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
